


The Scottish Play

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Castle, Gargoyles
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor, One Night Stands, Origins, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"And some curses are real, like the Scottish play."</i> (2x19, <i>Wrapped Up In Death</i>). Or, an unusual take on "famously fatherless".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scottish Play

_**Manhattan, New York  
August, 1968**_  
  
Martha blamed the wine and her passion about the subject on the way her mouth had been running. Then again, while pleasantly warm she was still more than present, and had been careful to allow her companion the opportunity to change the subject.  
  
So far, however, he seemed more than happy to listen to her chatter on at length about old theater traditions and superstitions.  
  
Though he was tall and cut an imposing figure he wasn't the sort of man that would have normally drawn her attention. It was hard for her to guess just how old he was. His face was weathered, lines deeply etched into the corners of his eyes, his hair and short beard a solid steel-grey. Yet his large, rough hands were still strong, and his overall bearing carried with it an unmistakable aura of vitality. It was his eyes that confused the issue the most, however. They held an overwhelming sense of depth, of gravity despite his otherwise easy humor. And something else she couldn't name... Something magnetic, charming, almost otherworldly.  
  
 _A man like_ _that_ , she found herself thinking, _could love a lifetime in a single night_.  
  
It was a strange thought to have for a stranger, a touch melodramatic even for her. Another thing to be blamed on the wine, perhaps.  
  
Suddenly, her words startled a deep laugh out of him.  
  
"I know it sounds ridiculous," she defended, feeling her cheeks flush hotly, "but I swear it's true. Why, when I was in high school I made the very mistake, not knowing. It was an utter _disaster_. Our director finally had me leave, run all the way around the theater building counter-clockwise, and knock on the door until someone else allowed me back in."  
  
Smiling inwardly, Martha resolved to change the subject herself, lest the conversation turn tedious. If she didn't, she might just continue talking all night long. Surprisingly, that ending to the evening was looking less and less attractive by the minute.  
  
"I'm sorry I've forgotten, what was your name again?" She asked, shoving aside her embarrassment without shame.  
  
He let out another sharp laugh before he answered with a smile, his Scottish brogue as deep and as rough as he was.  
  
"Perhaps I'd better not say."


End file.
